Gabrielle Solis
'''Gabrielle "Gaby" Solis '(nee Marquez, previously Lang), is one of the main protagonists and titular characters of Desperate Housewives. A former top-model turned trophy wife, Gaby is a woman who gave up on her lavish life in NYC to move to the suburbs in Fairview and adjust to a quieter, more settled lifestyle. At first she was bored, which led her to do something extreme with a teenager, but eventually the sense of friendship and family overwhelmed her, and Gabrielle found her happiness on Wisteria Lane, raising a family with the love of her life. Biography Gabrielle is often seen as vain, shallow, and materialistic, but underneath she is thoughtful and caring, and loves her friends on Wisteria Lane dearly and will always help in a crisis. She tends to be reckless and acts first then thinks later, often thinking of herself before others, but regretting it later and making amends. She is very attractive and has the ability to wrap men around her little finger. Gabrielle loves her children, Grace, Juanita and Celia very much and is super protective of them. 'Early Life' Gabrielle Marquez was born in Las Colinas, Texas, on December 8th 1976. She grew up in a very poor home with her beloved father, mother nad siblings. They all lived under a small shack and struggled to make ends meat. Gaby never liked to think about this and it developed her into a self-hating Mexican. ("You Gotta Get a Gimmick") When Gabrielle was six, her father was diagnosed with cancer, whenever she would go to visit him, her mother would tell her that her father didn't want to see them sad, he only wanted to see them happy, so every time they visited him in the hospital, the whole family would smile for him. Gaby was with him when he died, however, she thought he was merely sleeping and so she carried on smiling all night. ("Smiles of a Summer Night") Gabrielle had believed her whole life that she would not have to try hard as she was pretty. Gaby's mother, Lucia Marquez, remarried to a man named Alejandro Perez, they were happy but when Gaby was fifteen, he came into her bedroom and sexually assaulted her. This lead her mother to believe she seduced him. Gabrielle then left home to New York where she met a photographer that she seduced. She soon bacame a supermodel who was very well-paid. ("Suspicious Minds"/"Nice is Different Than Good") Gaby developed friendships with such people as Heidi Klum, David Lee Roth, John Bon Jovi and Carolyn Bessette Kennedy. All of these people, and her agents and photographers, hated Gabrielle but she got away woth it due to her success. She attracyted the attention of Carlos Solis in one of her runway shows and on their third date, he proposed to her. Gaby was about to be fired but decided to move to the suburbs with her new husband. When dress shopping, Juanita "Mama" Solis had a disagreement with Carlos over the price of the wedding dress, Carlos told her that she had to account for Gaby in his life now and that he would always side with her, however, Carlos's mother remained a constant in their lives. ("Pilot"/"Chromolume No. 7"/"Women and Death") Gabrielle and Carlos moved to Wisteria Lane to live happily ever after and, on their first day of moving to the Lane, Gaby is seen after sex when her neighbors walk in, it is clearly an embarrassing moment. ("Remember, Part 1") Gaby was tired of unpacking and enquired the help of nine year old, Eddie Orlofsky, to whom she developed a friendship with as he did chores around the house. Carlos tells her to break it off as it's creepy and she reluctantly tells Eddie she cannot have him in her life anymore. ("Epiphany") Gaby tried to make friends with Lynette, Susan, Bree and Mary Alice by inviting them round for poker, however, she brags too much about her old life and they don't like her. Later, Eli Scruggs offers her some advice and she returns to the girls and tells them that her husband is never home and she could really use some company, they then become good friends. ("The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened") Gaby began to feel even more lonely as Carlos kept putting his work ahead of her, she then seduced her teenage gardener, John Rowland, and the two started an explicit affair. ("Remember, Part 2") 'Season 1 Gabrielle attends the wake of Mary Alice Young with her husband, Carlos Solis, Carlos asks her on the way if she will casually mention how much he paid for her new diamond necklace, Gaby refuses and the two argue. Later, Carlos asks Gabrielle if she will attend a business event with him but she refueses as Tanaka will be there and every time she is aroung him he tries to grab her ass, Carlos says that he made alot of money with him so if he wants to grab her ass, she will let him. Their gardener, John Rowland, cuts his finger and Gaby sends him inside to get a bandade, when Carlos leaves, she joins him and it is revealed that the two are having an affair when they begin to have sex on the table. Later, after sex, John asks Gabrielle why she is still married to Carlos, she says it is because he promised her everything she ever wanted but she wanted all the wrong things, he then asks for a drag of her cigarette but she refuses it to him as he is "much too young to smoke". Later, before heading out to the party, Carlos says that he wants to fire John as the lawn has not been mowed, Gaby tries to steer him away but he makes up his mind. At the party, Gabrielle driveshome and retrieves a lawn mower from the garage, she begins to mow her lawn in her very fancy evening gown. Carlos finds it odd that the grass is mowed but decides to keep John. Gabrielle, Bree, Lynette and Susan are clearing Mary Alice's things and they come across a blackmail note leaving them wandering what she did and why she really commited suicide. ("Pilot") Gabrielle is bathing with John as the two continue to divulge in their steamy affair. They get out and Gaby sees Carlos pulling up in the driveway, they panic and she tries to rush John out of their, she bunches up his clothes and throws them at him as he falls out of the window. Carlos enters the house and Gabrielle notices John’s pants still on the sofa, Carlos looks suspicious and she manages to conceal them with a cushion, he asks where John is and he pops up at the window tending to the bushes, Carlos can only see him from the waste up and is oblivious that John has no pants on. Later, Gabrielle goes to John’s house and tells him that the two of them have to be more discrete about their affair. He presents her with a gift: a rose, to which he describes as perfect, just like her. Gaby realizes that he is falling in love with her and worries. Later, Carlos gives her a new, fancy, very expensive car and they drive away in it in glee as John watches with a sad look growing on his face. ("Ah, But Underneath") Gabrielle, Bree, Lynette and Susan plan to throw a dinner party in Mary Alice’s honor. Gaby later calls John to her house from school, he comes right away and the two begin kissing passionately, Gaby is shocked to see a small girl watching them through the door. Later, Gaby talks to Ashley (the girl) and she tells Gabrielle that she wants a bike, Gaby buys her a bike but realizes that she needs to be taught how to ride it, Gaby takes care of that as well. The girl is sure not to say anything to Carlos and Gaby is relieved. She later attends the train-wreck of a dinner party. ("Pretty Little Picture") The girls contemplate whether or not to give Paul the blackmail note and decide to, he reacts rather oddly and later tries to pass off that Mary Alice had many problems and left the notes to herself, Gaby and Lynette think he is lying… Gabrielle and John share a romantic bath but John gets out when he thinks Mr. Solis is home, Gaby assures him it is just the cable guy but her runs out anyway leaving behind a souvenir: his sock. Later, the cable guy finishes his work but slips on suds and is rushed to hospital; Carlos is suspicious as to why the cable guy was there so late. He soon finds the sock and Gaby takes a pile of socks and puts them in to Yao Lin’s cleaning closet, saying that she uses them to clean and must have left one behind, Carlos believes her. Carlos later beats up the cable guy, thinking he is sleeping with Gaby, but soon realizes from his decor that he is gay, he leaves panicked. Gabrielle later sees this on the news but says nothing. ("Who's That Woman?") Carlos's mother, Juanita arrives to Wisteria Lane for a “surprise visit”, however, Carlos secretly invited her thinking that Gabrielle is having an affair, Juanita offers to help him. Gaby plans to go and meet John in a hotel but tells Juanita that she is going shopping; Juanita insists she come along and Gaby is forced to take her. At the store, Gaby plants an unpaid-for item in Juanita’s bag and she is held up by security. Gabrielle sneaks off to be with John. Gaby is later sitting with her mother-in-law and she lets Gaby know that she murdered Carlos’s father when he beat him, Gaby becomes slightly scared of her. ("Come in, Stranger") Juanita continues to follow Gabrielle wherever she goes and Gabrielle begins to tire of it, she is also jealous to learn that John is dating Danielle Van de Kamp. When Juanita cleans the girls out during poker, Carlos reveals to Gaby that she has a gambling problem; Gaby plans to use this to her advantage. Gaby tricks her into gambling to be with John and Juanita maxes out a credit card and Gaby offers to cover it, Juanita is thankful. Carlos then tells his mother that Gaby knows of the gambling addiction and when Gaby leaves the house, she does not associate with John Rowland, pointing out to Juanita that he is the one she is having an affair with. ("Running to Stand Still") Gabrielle grows even more jealous of Danielle and John and she attempts to break them up by offering to pay for Danielle’s modeling school, much to Bree’s dismay who lets Gaby have it. Gaby is on the phone to John and puts the phone down leaving Juanita to find it and find out who the last person she called was: John, the person she is having the affair with. Later, John comes round and he and Gaby indulge in break-up-sex, Juanita walks in on them with a camera and takes multiple pictures that capture her daughter-in-law’s affair. Gabrielle and John chase her and she runs across the street, at that point, a car drives by and Juanita is hit by it, Gabrielle manages to get rid of the camera before the Lane gathers around the tragedy. ("Anything You Can Do") Juanita is left comatose as a result of being hit by the car and Gabrielle is thankful that her secret is safe. She discovers that John Rowland was feeling so guilty about the fact that he caused her accident, that he confessed the affair to a priest. Gabrielle visits Father Crowley and he knows of the affair, he judges her and she tries to explain herself. She tells him that she wants to be happy and he tells her that that is selfish, she says that she knows. ("Guilty") Season 2 Carlos is in jail and unwilling to forgive Gabrielle for her affair. Eventually she apologizes, and he forgives her. Gabrielle loses the baby after falling down the stairs while running away from Caleb Applewhite, who had broken into her house. After Carlos is released from prison, he and Gabrielle try for another baby, but discover she cannot get pregnant because of the injuries she suffered when she miscarried. She and Carlos try to adopt, but Helen Rowland worked for the adoption agency, and as revenge for Gaby's affair with John, tells them she would make sure that they never adopt a child. Next, the couple tries to adopt pole-dancer Libby Collins' daughter, who they name Lily, but Libby changes her mind and takes her daughter back. Finally they ask their maid, Xiao-Mei, to be their surrogate after she admits that she is in danger of being deported. Xiao-Mei gets pregnant but Gabrielle finds out that she and Carlos are having an affair. Carlos defends himself by saying that after her affair with John, it was his way of getting even. Gaby takes this into consideration, but believes the affair should have been with anyone but with the woman carrying their child. She kicks him out but tells Xiao Mei that she is staying with her as an employee until the baby is born. Season 3 Xiao-Mei's baby is born on Orson and Bree Hodge's wedding day. Much to their horror, they see that the baby is black and consequently isn't Carlos and Gaby's child. The doctor admits that the wrong embryo was transferred in Xiao-Mei but Carlos and Gaby's embryo didn't take so the baby was given to its biological parents and Carlos and Gabrielle divorced. Gabrielle changed her last name back to Marquez. She decided to go back to modeling but discovered she was now too old and began mentoring young girls in beauty pageantry instead. She also returned to the dating scene, first dating the father of one of the pageant girls, and then her "stalker", (Zach Young). Later, she met mayoral candidate Victor Lang, who pursued her despite her insistence that she wasn't interested. She eventually accepted his proposal, and they married, although shortly afterward she overheard Victor saying that he married her because she would be good for the "Latino vote" in the upcoming election for governor, and, distraught, went to Carlos for comfort (who, in the meantime, had been dating Edie Britt). Season 4 Gabrielle and Carlos planned to escape together; however, Edie staged a suicide attempt, and Carlos felt that he could not leave her, though he continued the affair. They were discovered when Edie hired a private detective and she showed the photos to Victor. He took Gabrielle out on a boat trip, where she assumed he was going to murder her, so she hit him over the head with an oar and called Carlos for help. They fought Victor and he fell overboard, nowhere to be seen and presumed dead, but was later found, washed up and claiming to have amnesia to everyone but Gabrielle. She decided, after Victor threatened her, to leave town with Carlos, but this turned out to be unnecessary - Victor was killed during the tornado which hit Wisteria Lane. In the aftermath (which also blinded Carlos), Gabrielle and Carlos remarried. Due to an accident during the tornado, Carlos has lost his sight which causes some tension in his marriage with Gabrielle. In the end, she is willing to be there for him and care for him even though he is now blind. When Gabrielle and Carlos discover Ellie, the woman renting their spare room, of being a drug dealer, they attempt to keep the money she left behind for themselves. Gabrielle also helps the other housewives protect Katherine from the cops after she shoots Wayne. 'Time Jump Five years in the future, Gabrielle’s life changed dramatically. Despite previous medical doubts, Gaby unexpectedly became pregnant twice (Juanita and Celia Solis). She is initially shown as being worn down, having gained some weight and taken on massive responsibilities that her blind husband cannot assist her with. She and Carlos are essentially “broke” and Carlos became a massage therapist. Gaby is shown ill-adjusted to her new life. 'Season 5' Both of her daughters, Juanita and Celia, are overweight. While this concerns Gaby, Carlos seems to be less worried. Early in the season, Carlos is told that he will regain his sight, worrying Gabrielle as she fears Carlos will no longer find her attractive, so she begins a slow transition towards her former appearance. It seems to be that Gabrielle was pregnant with Juanita right before the five-year jump because she is 4½ years old. When Carlos’ vision is restored, Gabrielle’s efforts throughout the past five years do not go unnoticed. She had sold nearly all her designer wardrobe in order to keep her family afloat. Carlos ultimately quits his job as a masseur and takes a high-paying business job so that he can support his family as Gabrielle did. With a large income and more relaxed lifestyle, Gabrielle succeeds her goal of regaining her former beauty but realizes motherhood and years of looking after Carlos has changed her for the better. Gabrielle also covers up for Carlos' boss, Bradley, when she discovers he is having an affair. She does it so Carlos will receive a higher wage and more time off. Eventually Gabrielle comes to her senses and tells his wife, Maria. Later, Carlos and Gabrielle are horrified to learn that Maria killed Bradley when he told her that he was leaving her for his mistress. Gabrielle later gets jealous when Carlos hires his ex girlfriend, Lucy, as his right hand lady in the company which he took over from Bradley. Gabrielle gets Lynette a job with them so she can spy on Carlos and Lucy. In the next episode, Gabrielle gets fed up with Carlos being at work all the time, due to Lucy's orders that everyone has to work more hours. Gabrielle is happy when Carlos decides to let Lucy go due to the way she treats people. Gabrielle is highly affected by the death of Edie Britt and remembers the friendly competitions for men they once had. She recalls Edie insisting that she wouldn't survive past fifty and is saddened to realize that Edie was right. At the conclusion of the season, Gaby agrees to take in Carlos' teenage niece, Ana, who was being raised by Aunt Connie. Ana immediately tests Gaby's patience when she is asked to do some chores, she instead gets the Scavo boys to clean the house because "they asked to hang out with her". 'Season 6 Ana continues to test Gaby's patience by wearing inappropriate clothes to school, stealing money from her purse, and sneaking out of the house at night, which causes Gaby to refuse to become Ana's legal guardian. However, when Ana reveals her intentions of rushing through life, Gaby sees herself in her and signs the paperwork officially becoming Ana's legal guardian, 24/7. Ana thinks Gaby is too mean, and Gaby explains that she wishes someone had been mean to her at Ana's age. When John Rowland returns, this causes some problems with Gabrielle and Carlos. He thinks that she still wants to look nice for her ex-lover. When Gaby shows up at John's restaurant (which is where Carlos is having his business dinner) she doesn't p ut any effort into her look. She tells Carlos that she has stood by him for 11 years. She stayed with him when he was poor, blind and when he "knocked her up twice." When Ana begins to fall for John, Gaby intervenes and tells John to stay away. He then tells her he was only flirting with Ana to see if she still had feelings for him. He then offers for her to run off with him and his new found wealth. He then kisses Gaby just as Ana walks in. She then later confesses her past affair with John to Ana, and the two finally mend fences as Gaby declares her love for Carlos. Gaby then gives her answer to John when she sends a photo strip of them together, torn right down the middle. When Gabrielle finds out Lynette is pregnant, she is angered her friend kept this secret rather than risk her job. She does try to make peace but when Lynette sues Carlos, she angrily rejects their friendship. In , while Gabrielle and Lynette are fighting during a Christmas block party, a plane crash-lands on Wisteria Lane. Lynette pushes Celia out of the path of the plane, mending their broken friendship. In Gabrielle told Carlos the reason she didn't want to be reminded of her Mexican heritage-because of how poor she was and she never wanted her girls to know she lived like that. Carlos told her they should know where their mother came from and the sacrifice their people made, to which Gabrielle agreed. Gaby got involved into the Bolen's secret when she overhears Angie and Nick discussing about their covers. Later, in , when Angie and Gaby traveled to New York, Gaby was treated badly by her old co-workers, super-models Heidi Klum and Paulina Porizkova, she realizes that she had married Carlos because her career was on the verge of failure. While traveling back to Fairview, Angie reveals to Gaby that Patrick Logan, the "very bad guy" she's been running away from, it's actually Danny's father. In , Gaby decides to donate eggs to Bob and Lee so they can have a child but changes her mind, which leads to them breaking up. When Mike begins to experience financial troubles, Susan offers to help him, but he rejects her money. Susan thinks Mike is too proud to use his wife's money; however, Mike's debt is far greater than Susan realizes, and he accepts a loan from his friend and Gabrielle's husband, Carlos. Susan inherited a piano from an aunt, but she wants Gaby to think she and Mike bought it for $30,000 since she's jealous that Gaby always brags about how much money she and Carlos spend. Gaby offered afternoon sex to Carlos in exchange of a ski house in Aspen. Carlos bluffs and says they can't afford it because of a top-secret business deal. That's enough for Gaby to go see their business manager to find out about the deal. Utilizing her own special brand of blackmail, she gets him to tell her about Carlos' loan to Mike. Instead of going straight to anger, she feels compassion for Susan and Mike. Once she learns about the Delfinos' financial troubles, she drops by with a few bags of groceries for Susan. In a case of really bad timing, Susan decides to show Gaby her new piano — and to brag about the "cost." At first, Gaby plays it cool, but of course she ends up blabbing about the $50,000 loan and her lack of a ski house in Aspen. Before Susan calls Mike, though, Gaby thinks they should have some fun at their doofus husbands' expense. Over dinner, Gaby pulls Mike aside and says that she thinks Carlos is having an affair. Meanwhile, Susan is wearing a very low-cut blouse and is playing the part of the mistress very well. She "confesses" that she told Carlos that she would sleep with him if he lent Mike the money. Naturally, Carlos and Mike are befuddled, just long enough for Gaby and Susan to come clean about their little scheme. Ultimately, Mike apologizes and shows Susan all his paperwork. Gaby saves the Bolen family and is the one to say goodbye to them when they are leaving for Atlanta (and Danny, New York). Bree finally tells Gaby about the hit and run accident that happened 10 years before. A former nurse from the maternity ward at Fairview hospital, named Teresa Pruitt, is admitted as a patient. In flashback scenes she is shown working during the births of Susan, Gabrielle and Lynette's children (although it is not known which children she cared for). Teresa admits to a visiting priest that she didn't retire from the hospital; she quit because of guilt. He offers to take her confession, but she tells him that she does not want what she is about to say to remain private, as it must be put right. The priest then proceeds to a hospital directors office. Teresa has passed away, but not before telling him her secret. The director calls in lawyers, one of whom states that he knows the family affected by the secret, they live on Wisteria Lane. He then worries how he will be able to tell the family that the child they have been raising isn't their own. The child might be Juanita or Celia. Season 7 Gabrielle is told the truth of Andrew killing Carlos' mother but decides to keep it quiet, fearing Carlos' reaction and not wanting to hurt him. She is unaware of Carlos learning that Juanita was switched at birth with another baby and that Carlos is keeping that secret from her. As Juanita recovers in the hospital after being accidentally hit by Bree’s car, a nurse needs Gaby to make a few clarifications regarding her daughter’s health background. It is then that Gaby discovers that her daughter’s blood type is not consistent with what it should be. Since Gaby and Carlos’ blood types cannot possibly produce what Juanita’s is, the nurse assumes that Juanita is adopted. This leads Gaby into believing that Carlos must not be Juanita’s father. She asks Susan to recall a vacation the two had taken years earlier where Gaby had been harmlessly flirting with a French man, and Susan remembers that Gaby did not return to their hotel room until the following morning. This news makes Gaby believe that Juanita was conceived through had a drunken affair with the French man. Terrified of this realization, Gaby makes a desperate (and humorous) attempt to make Carlos believe she has sexsomnia, a disorder in which the sufferer has sex in their sleep. Carlos does not seem to take his wife seriously and dismisses the claim without asking any other questions. The next day, Carlos arrives at the hospital to check on Juanita. He encounters the same nurse who informed Gaby of their daughter’s blood type. Gaby arrives just as Carlos is learning about the inconsistencies of Juanita’s blood type. She panics and begins to tell Carlos that he isn’t Juanita’s father. Realizing he can no longer hide the truth, Carlos pulls Gaby aside and finally reveals to her that Juanita was accidentally switched at birth, devastating Gaby. Gabby and Carlos sign the documents that say that the two can not sue the hospital, and the hospital won't do any actions to find their biological daughter. Gabby, however, can't get the thought out of her head that her real daughter is out there. While shopping with Susan, Gabby looks at all the little girls in the mall, and panics. She talks to Bob, and they agree that Bob would hire a private detective to find her real daughter but doesn't tell him that Carlos would not support that idea. Later, after Bob has talked to the family that has Carlos and Gabby's daughter, Carlos finds out about it, and furiously threatens her with a divorce if something happens. Carlos and Gaby meet the family who raised their biological daughter Grace. Their personalities and looks are astonishingly similar. Both families agree not to tell the girls about what happened and agree on making monthly family visits. We see that Grace is very well taught on how to behave, but Juanita is not. Grace falls in love with Gaby's Chanel purse, so Gaby wants to give her one, but Juanita's real mother, Carmen Sanchez, doesn't accept it. She tells Gaby that Grace is not spoiled and is a modest child. Gaby opens up to Carlos about her argument with Carmen, during which he tells Gaby that she better not drive their daughter's family away because they might take her and never come back. A few days later, when the Sanchez family is at the Solis home, Gaby gives Grace a necklace that she bought at the beginning of her modeling years. The mother and daughter agree to keep that as a secret. Juanita is at Grace's house. She notices Gaby's necklace and asks Grace where she got it. Grace claims that it was a gift from her aunt, but Juanita is unconvinced and secretly takes it. When Gaby picks her up, Juanita tells her that Grace stole the necklace but she stole it back. Gaby admits that she gave Grace the jewelery as a present because she feels sorry for her as she is poor. Later, Grace arrives at the Solis's house to celebrate Halloween. Gaby tells Grace that she has never made a costume before but Grace replies that she loves it. "I've never had such a pretty costume before," she says. "You're the best mom ever." Gaby smiles, and Juanita arrives in her puppy costume. "You're adorable," Gaby tells her, but suddenly Grace opens the door in her princess costume. Juanita tries to get Gaby's attention, but Gaby is preoccupied with Grace and styling her hair. Juanita looks on jealously. Later, Gaby takes Grace, Juanita and Celia trick-or-treating and greets Tom's mother, Allison. Allison accidentally suggests that Grace is Gaby's daughter, and Gaby is flustered as she hurriedly explains that Juanita is her child. Juanita is unimpressed and Gaby takes piles of candy for her, explaining that it is cheaper than therapy. Back at the house, Grace is thrilled with all the candy she got and hands Gaby a peppermint because she said she liked them. Gaby thanks her for being so thoughtful and leaves to give Celia a bath. Grace tugs at her tiara but can't get it out of her hair. Juanita picks up some scissors and offers to help. Gaby is in the bathroom with Celia when she hears a scream. She goes to find out what happened and discovers half of Grace's hair shorn off while Juanita holds a tiara and some hair. "She was having a problem," Juanita says. "I fixed it." When Grace has gone, Gaby shouts at Juanita that her mother was furious but Grace pretended that it was all her idea. She adds that if she hadn't, Grace wouldn't be able to play there anymore. "Who cares?" Juanita asks, adding that she has only known Grace for a month. Gaby tells her that she loves spending time with Grace but Juanita replies: "You do." She adds: "You like her better than me." Gaby insists that that is not true, but Juanita points out that Gaby gave Grace a necklace but won't let her touch the jewelery. "What's so special about Grace?" she yells. Gaby is at a loss for words, and Juanita leaves. Carlos, who has been watching, approaches Gaby and tells her that Juanita knows something is up. He adds that they should stay away from Grace. Gaby refuses, explaining that she will just be more careful. "We have to protect our daughter," Carlos tells her, but Gaby replies: "They're both our daughters." Gaby and Carlos are having Grace's parents, Hector and Carmen over, they eat a Mexican style dinner for Thanksgiving, so Carlos cooked the entire dinner giving Gaby the job of buying the pies. Well, Gaby forgot, Carlos told her, yelled at her, to go get the pies, Gaby said she can't because she's had some wine. So, Hector volunteered to drive her to the bakery. The traffic was heavy so Gaby told Hector to drive on the shoulder because the bakery was going to close. They drove right past a cop who pulled them over. The cop told them that driving on the shoulder was for emergencies only, Gaby said it was an emergency and asked for a police escort to the bakery. When Hector could not produce a driver's license the cop arrested him. Gaby drove the beat up old truck (a stick shift at that) home. When she told Carmen what happened, Carmen quickly grabbed Grace and jumped in the truck telling Gaby and Carlos they had to go home and pack everything up before the cops found out where they lived. Hector and Carmen are illegal aliens, Grace is an American born citizen, well, we really should say Juanita is an American born citizen. Carlos hired Bob as their lawyer but he found out that it's too late for Hector already and that Carmen needs to leave asap. Gaby asks about Grace, Carmen asks about Juanita. Gaby envisions Grace living in her home. Gaby is still trying to cope with her biological daughter, Grace, leaving her forever causing Juanita to become suspicious. Gaby seeks help from Lynette and she suggests that Gaby write a letter to Grace that would never be sent. Gaby does so, but Juanita discovers it and reads it causing her to find out that Grace is Gaby's daughter and she is not. Juanita flees the house into the streets of the protest, causing her to get lost in the hundreds of people. She crawls into Bob and Lee's car who are fleeing Wisteria Lane since the neighborhood is angry with them for selling their house to Paul (due to Paul's lying about another neighbor selling to him). Meanwhile, as Bob and Lee are trying to escape the riot and are unaware of Juanita being in the backseat, people try to tip over and break the windows of the car. Juanita unveils herself and Bob and Lee climb into the backseat trying to comfort her as she is shrieking for help. Gaby finally catches sight of Juanita in the backseat and tries to rush to her aid, but before she gets there, a crazy neighbor uses a baseball bat to completely shatter the backseat window. Gaby rips the man off, while Carlos comes and pushes aside several riot members and they both bring Juanita home. Bob successfully escapes the car and tries to help Lee escape, but the neighbors are repeatedly punching and hitting Lee. Lynette quickly runs to Lee's aid and he successfully escapes injured. A guilty Gaby takes Juanita shopping for an expensive new doll to make up for the whole “I’m not really your biological mother” fiasco. The plan seems to be working until Juanita catches Gaby gazing at Grace’s picture on her cell phone. A therapist says the only way Juanita can heal is if they remove Grace from their lives. All keepsakes and photos of Grace must be ditched. Gaby doesn’t want to do it, so Carlos does it for her. This sends a somewhat despondent Gaby back to the store where she buys a brand new doll. It’s not for Juanita though. Gaby tells the saleswoman that this one’s for her. Then she cradles the doll like it’s a real baby. When Gaby notices that Mrs. McCluskey has a doll, she suggests they have a tea party with Princess Valerie. The word Mrs. McCluskey is looking for is… huh? Carlos realizes the doll is Gaby’s way of coping with the loss of Grace. Things go from bad to worse when they become victims of a carjacking. Carlos has to pull Gaby away from the gunman after she refuses to leave the car without her doll. The carjacker speeds away as Carlos tries to comfort his devastated wife. Gaby is in therapy and has extreme difficulty talking about her childhood. The session does not go well, though that’s not what she tells Carlos. Gaby says she needs to step up her treatment to three sessions a week. Carlos is livid when he discovers this triple play of appointments isn’t with the psychiatrist. They’re at the beauty parlor. So, Carlos serves as his wife’s personal escort to her next therapy session. Gaby’s scared to talk about how her stepfather molested her. That’s why Carlos is seated right by her side when she finally lets it all out. Meanwhile, Gaby and Carlos prepare to go on a trip to Gaby's hometown. Gaby is reluctant but Carlos tells her that it is important that they follow her therapist's advice - to visit her stepfather's grave and read him a letter. When they get there, Gaby is surprised when a woman on the street recognises her for being a famous supermodel. However, she spots a nun on the other side of the road and appears uncomfortable, before telling Carlos that they should get to the hotel. Later, the pair go to a local restaurant for something to eat and are shocked to see Gaby's pictures all over the wall. Soon, everyone is asking for photos and autographs. The principal of Gaby's old school approaches her and asks her to speak to his students the next day, and Gaby agrees, even though it will mean changing flights. At the hotel, Gaby gives an interview to her local newspaper but Carlos warns her that she is forgetting why they are there. He asks when they are going to the cemetery, but Gaby claims that she doesn't need to. She explains that she felt like nothing in her hometown before but now is getting a lot of love, and claims that it is "healing". Carlos suggests that it is not enough but Gaby insists that it is. At the school, the principal introduces Gaby to the nun she spotted the previous day - Sister Marta. Gaby admits that she was at school at the same time as Sister Marta. Meanwhile, Sister Marta tells Gaby that she looks like she is havin g fun, but always did love being the centre of attention. When she walks off, Gaby follows her into another room and says they need to talk. She asks Sister Marta if she remembers Gaby telling her about her stepfather. Marta replies that Gaby always had a "big imagination" and Gaby is shocked that she still doesn't believe her. She explains that she couldn't tell anyone what was happening to her but thought she could trust Marta because she was her teacher and a nun. She yells that Marta told her she was a liar and should be ashamed of herself, and explains that she has been ashamed ever since. She shouts that she did not deserve what happened to her because she was a child, and tells Marta that she was a grown-up and did nothing, so should be ashamed of herself. She walks out and finds Carlos waiting for her. She tells him that they can go home now. Season 8 TBA '''Later Life Gabrielle's job led to Carlos helping her to develop her own personal shopoing website as an extension of her current career. The website was such a success that Gaby was offered her own show called "Gabrielle's Closet" where she would work as a TV personality on the Home Shopping Netwok. This show was also a smash success and led to Gaby becoming excessively rich, her, Carlos, Juanita and Celia then moved to a Californian mansion where her and Carlos argued happily ever after. ("Finishing the Hat") Relationships :''For a full list of Gabrielle's relationships, visit Gabrielle's family, Gabrielle's relationships and Gabrielle's acquaintances. Trivia *Gabrielle is seen smoking in the pilot episode of Desperate Housewives. She is seen reaching for her cigarettes in "Move On", but her smoking has never been addressed on the show again afterwards. *The families of Gabrielle and Carlos Solis hail from the Mexican city of Guadalajara. *She is the only housewive which did not have a stepchild: **Bree has Sam Allen from late Rex **Lynette - Kayla from Tom **and Susan - Zach from late Mike *Gabrielle has experienced the loss of a child four times: **Her first pregnancy ended in miscarriage when she fell down a flight of stairs. **The biological mother of her adopted daughter Lily decided to take her back. **The surrogate experiment ended in fallacy. **She let go of her biological daughter Grace. *She is one of only three characters to have appeared in every episode of the series; therefore, she's also one of the eleven main characters who appear in every season. *Gabrielle Solis was the first of the four main housewives to be cast: Eva Longoria was reported to have landed the role on February 9, 2004, before anyone else. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 708 06.png Promo 708 07.png Promo 708 08.png Promo 709 14.png Promo 709 15.png Promo 709 17.png Promo 710 07.png Promo 710 08.png Promo 711 29.png Promo 711 30.png Promo 715 07.png Promo 715 08.png Promo 715 09.png Promo 723 01.png Promo 723 02.png Promo 723 06.png Promo 723 07.png Promo 723 08.png Promo 723 11.png Promo 723 12.png Promo 723 13.png Promo 801 02.png Promo 801 04.png Promo 801 05.png Promo 801 07.png Promo 801 08.png Promo 801 12.png Promo 801 15.png Promo 801 16.png Promo 801 17.png Promo 801 18.png Promo 801 19.png Promo 801 20.png Promo 801 21.png Promo 806 01.png Promo 806 02.png Promo 806 07.png Promo 806 08.png Promo 806 09.png Promo 806 10.png Promo 806 11.png Promo 806 14.png Promo 806 15.png Promo 806 16.png Promo 807 01.png Promo 807 02.png Promo 807 04.png Promo 807 05.png Promo 807 06.png Promo 807 07.png Promo 808 18.png Promo 808 19.png Promo 808 20.png Promo 809 17.png Promo 809 18.png Promo 809 20.png Promo 809 22.png Promo 810 07.png Promo 810 12.png Promo 812 03.png Promo 812 04.png Promo 812 07.png Promo 814 08.png Promo 817 01.png Promo 817 02.png Promo 817 03.png Promo 817 05.png Promo 820 01.png Promo 820 02.png Promo 820 03.png Promo 820 04.png Promo 820 05.png Promo 820 06.png Promo 820 18.png Promo 820 20.png Promo 822 03.png Promo 822 05.png Promo 822 06.png Promo 822 14.png Promo 822 15.png Promo 822 16.png Promo 823 14.png Promo 823 17.png Promo 823 18.png Promo 823 19.png de:Gabrielle Solis Category:Main characters Category:Housewives Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Married characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Teachers Category:Religious characters Category:Models Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Mother of a main character Category:Widowed characters Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Season 8 characters Category:Gun owners Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Characters in all 8 seasons Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Mother of a supporting character Category:Models Category:Mystery characters Category:Criminals Category:Homeowners Association members Category:Name Changer